The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism for a linearly movable bearing which comprises a rotating unit retainer or bearing race.
The present invention is to stabilize the rolling unit and its elastic forces in two directions, by always giving elastic force from two directions of the linear motion to the retainer, in a linearly movable bearing comprising a rolling unit retainer.